Alice
by Okami Ora
Summary: "I love you" I mumbled quietly under the noise from the movie "same here" He said "we'll never tell anybody about this moment ever" I said "Fine what ever ALICE SAID SHE LOVES ME!" Izaya yelled running around the theater, while i just sat there hiding my face in my jacket.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Alice (sadly :( ) (song your body) **

* * *

Kida's Pov

"so there are three people you should probably avoid at all cost" I said to mikado my long time friend since pre-school "who, are they part of gangs" He said worried "No, there individuals but they are very dangerous" I said "who are they?" Mikado asked "WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT _" He said pointing at the man who was just thrown at a building "yeah that's probably shizuo" I said

"I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live now" mumbled/sang the voice of one of most scariest and dangerous person in in the whole world, besides Izaya "Whose voice is that?" mikado asked "person number three" I said "who?" "Alice, one of the three dangerous people here, but as long as your on her good side, unlike izaya your fine" I said "and you should still try to avoid her, you'll probably end up like him" I said as a guy got kicked in the face "whose Izaya?" he asked "DID YOU HERE A WORD I JUST SAID OR DID YOU JUST HERE BLAH BLAH BLAH IZAYA BLAH!" I Yelled "no i herd you i just want to know who this Izaya figure is" He said scratching the back of his head "Izaya, he's a creep and an informant and as long as he knows nothing about you, he won't use you"

Alice's pov

"you could've got her killed" I said yawning "Who me i couldn't hurt a fly" Izaya said gasping "It's terrifing that so many people can trust you and one day your gonna be the one to stab them in the back and they'll never even know it was you" I sighed looking down at all the city lights and people rushing to get home to they're families "you're so depressing" Izaya whined "what happened to the alice that was singing to strangers yesterday" he said smirking

*yesterday*

"All I wanna do is Fuck your body

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

All I wanna do is Fuck your body

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed

So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)

We're moving faster than slow,

If you don't know where to go,

I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

Hey boy!

I don't need to know where you've been,

All I need to know is you and no need for talking

Hey boy!

So don't even tell me your name,

All I need to know is whose place,

And let's get walking...

Say say hey...

All I wanna do is Fuck your body

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

All I wanna do is Fuck your body

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh

I think you already know my name

I think you already know my name

Hey hey, Ha!, Alright, Say

I think you already know my name

All I wanna do is Fuck your body" I sang

*end*

I shivered remembering i ran around singing that to strangers "Bastard" i muttered glaring at the raven haired man

* * *

**How is it this is like my first durarara fanfic and i'm sorry for the terrible grammar it just not my best subject _ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you stop Fucking following me" I said Glaring at the raven haired informant _'I had enough of you in high-school' _I thought (very) annoyed that was until i saw Kida walking around with some new kid "oh, who is he!?" I said running towards the two "Kida!" I yelled catching his attention "Run" He said grabbing his friends worst and running off "hm i wonder what wrong with them" I said truning back around towards my apartment, when i saw what they where running from "damnit" I muttered dodging a vending machine _'why the hell can't they just be friends for at lest a day' _I thought walking up to Izaya and shizuo "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO, I WAS TRYING TO MEET THAT KID WITH KIDA!" I Yelled grabbing both Izaya and Shizuo's ear dragging them both in the Direction Kida ran in "Ow, could you let go of my ear" Shizuo asked "No we're going to be nice people and welcome this new person" I said smiling evily.

*Time skip*

"K-kida these are the three you told me to avoid why are we not avoiding them" asked the kid _'I'm sure he just ment Izaya and shizuo' _I thought smiling "I'm Alice and these two are Shizuo and Izaya" I said "It sounds better the other way around" Izaya said "No it doesn't" Shizou said "Guys, be Polite and do argue in front of the new kid" I said "Y-Yes ma'am" they both said "so who are you?" I asked Smiling "I-I-I-" "this Is Mikado, we'll be going now" Kida said walking away fastly "I wonder what his problem" I said "Does he not like me anymore, he used to hit on me every day but now it seems like he hate me" I said Pouting "I'm sure hes trying to protect his friends innocence" Shizuo said "i would too after what happened on monday" Shizuo said nudging my arm "this is going to haunt me forever isn't it?" I asked "Yup" they both said "go ahead go back to trying to kill each other" I said walking towards my apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, it feels nice to relax for once" I said slidingdown into the warm water "hello there" Izaya said poping up out of nowhere "AH, YOU FUCK GET OUT" I Yelled throwing a bottle of my favorite shampoo at the man "Hm, this is very expensive shampoo" He said reading the back of the shampoo bottle "your a creep get the Fuck out of my house!" i yelled throwing more things at the raven haired informant "your neibors are going to call the cops" Izaya said "thats what i was aiming for" I said "aw, but don't you wanna have some fun?" he asked "No,No I don't I just want to take a nice ralaxing bath away from you and the the Chaos that's normally going on" I said looking for more things to throw at him "i'm pretty sure you've thrown everything at me" He said smirking evily "any closer and i will scream" I said "so" he said shrugging "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled "fine" he said walking out "I just threw all my stuff at that man" I sighed reaching for the items i threw at the man 'bastard' I thought 'why can't he be a normal person, like everybody else' I thought "hm where is my shampoo g-IZAYA!" I yelled "Yes, my dear~" He cooed "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK IN MY HOUSE AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET NAKED AND IN MY BATH TUB!" I yelled sinking deeper into the water glaring at the smirking man 'I should just drown him right here and now' I thought 'yep it's worth going to jail' I thought pulling the raven haired man under the water.

'plan fail' I thought glaring at the sneezing Informant 'I should've push him off that building' I thought drying the rest if my hair "so what happened again?" "She tried to drown me, but luckly Celty stopped by" Izaya said "I wouldn't blame her sneaking into someone's house and intruding her bathroom while she was bathing i'd do the same" Shizuo said "when di-" "I heard about what happened and i came to see what happened as soon as possible" said masaomi intruding my home along with his friend "your friends been with you all day i'm starting to think you both are gay" i said "so what happened?" masaomi asked "izaya intruded her home and bathroom while she was bathing and she tried to drown him" Shizuo said "to bad he didn't die :'( " shizuo said crossing his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"damn it, his fever isn't going down" I said feeling the informants head "why can't you be like this all the time, more people would like you" I mumbled "hm, it's almost time for lunch" I said looking at the clock as i walked into the kitchen 'why does he have to stay at my house' I thought looking for something to eat , 'oh i should make ramen! and not let izaya's sit for two minutes and watch him burn his tongue' i thought

"Izaya wake up it's lunch time" I said setting the tray with his food on the night stand "mm, what is it" he said tiredly 'Oh my, he so adorable when he's tired' I thought "lunch time" I said as he sat up "whats for lunch?" he asked 'why does he say that like i'm his wife' i thought "I made ramen, i already ate mine here's yours" I said setting the tray down beside him "I'll be in the living room if you need anything just ask. 'it's so hard when you have to act nice to a sick bastard' I thought sitting down on the coach hearing a faint 'Ow' 'Victory!' i thought


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyday end up like this, everyday i've been in this city i've been left to clean up Izaya and Shizuo's messes, i swear i this keeps happening i'll get them throw in jail._

"If you two keep doing this someone's gonna end up in a coffin instead of a hospital bed" I said grabbing Both Izaya and Shizuo's ear and walking away from the scene. "and then i'd have to get you outta jail and i can guarantee you, you'll be there for more than a life time, you'll be in there until Izaya's sisters have grandchildren" I said pushing both of them into the fountain.

"don't be so mean Alice" Izaya said pushing himself out of the water. "i'm not being mean i'm trying to knock some sense into both" I said helping Shizuo out of the fountain. "now come with me" I said walking in the direction of my apartment. "where are we going" shizuo asked. "unless ou want to catch a cold, before you get to your houses i suggest you come to my house to dry off" I said as i continued to walk.

*time skip*

"you guys are so troublesome and a waste of my time" I said Drying Shizuo hair "you don't have to do this" shizuo said. "WHo else is" I Asked letting him dry the rest. "Simon?" Izaya said slightly unsure, walking out of the guest room for my brother, in a pair of his pant and a t-shirt.

"hell no, that would make it worse" I said grabbing a cookie of the plate i set out to cool earlier. "want one? I asked both of them. "sure whatever" SHizuo said taking one "Izaya?" I acked handing him a cookie. "Thank you" he said taking the cookie.

"you guys fight like an old married couple" I said watching the two fight over a seat next to the counter i was leaning on"I'm going to sit here" Izaya said sitting on half of the seat, shizuo on the other. "No i am" shizuo said. "guys, before you destroy my home why don't you guys just sit in a different seat there are plenty to go around" I said eyeing the other four chairs lined up against the counter.

_and thus the night went on eventually i kicked them out and went to bed. but i have to admit watching them fight over a chair was kinda amusing._


	6. Chapter 6

*the next day*

I woke up to a little paw clawing my cheek. "ponce what do you need, i re-filled you food and water dish last night, you should have enough of both to last you all day" I said pushing the snow white cat away from me, just to have him come right back and lay on my back. "fine i'll get up just get off" I said greatly annoyed sitting up.

*Getting ready for the day*

I hoped out of my nice warm bed. "bastard." I muttered walking to my closet. "what to wear?" I asked myself looking at the clothing i have hanging up. "I guess i'l wear this" I said grabbing a sparkly black dress with sparkles all over it , i walked over to one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of black leggings

"Alice are you there?" yelled the voice of my old Brother. "yeah, sec i'm getting dressed" I yelled pulling my leggings up to my waist.

"Hello Kuro~" I said opening the door to see him and his overly adorable children, Akari and Akira "I know this is out of the blue but could you watch these two for a couple of hours" He said "yeah sure" I said "thank and please don't spoil them too much there mother will kill me if i do" He said "don't give them to me if you don't want them spoiled" I said letting the kids come in. "Bye kids" Kuro yelled running down the hall in a hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

" i swear if that man didn't have your mother he'd lose it" I said closing the door. "so what do you want to do?" I asked the children who where about four heads shorter than me. "can we follow you around and see how your wasting your life" asked the girl with her moms hair, sure shes a sweet girl, but damn she sure acts like Kuro sometimes. "sure... I guess" I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"so hows school coming along?"I asked walking past a vending machine. "why is there a vending machine sitting in the middle of the side walk?" Akira asked "Shizuo" I said kicking a soda can. "IZAYA!" yelled the same voice of the person i mentioned earlier "you really want to see what i waste my life doing?" I asked glancing in the direction of the yelling, "yeah daddy said you spend your time babysitting two man children" Akari said rather excited. "well hes not wrong, and they're both a pain" I said sighing. " daddy also said you liked-" "shhh. they could be lurking" I said shutting akira up. "oh could these two be her niece and nephew" said the voice of the infamous informant.

"aunt Alice is that one of the the man children daddy told us about?" Akari asked pointing at Izaya "yes, it is" I said chuckling "man chidren?"


	8. Chapter 8

"your dying your hair white out of all colors?" Akira asked "yeah, because it's been dyed every other color" I said massaging the dye into my hair. "dad's right you are crazy" Akari said right as there was a knock on the door. "that's probably Kuro" I said leaving te bathroom and walking towards the door.

"hello~" I said opening the door "dying your hair... Again" Kuro said "Daddy Aunt Alice is dying her hair white" Akira said clinging to his dads leg "yep that sounds like her alright" Kuro said "lets go kids" he said walking down the hallway "Love You guys~" I yelled walking back to the bathroom.

~time skip~

"ah... all done time to style and go out and kill Izaya and Shizuo" I said combing my fingers threw my hair "te kids right why white out of all colors" "EKK, GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled grabing the gun under the table. 'Wow wow don't shot okay, i just came to give your brothers clothes back" Izaya said "well put them on the table and get the fuck out of my house" I said "You look really old, but what ever you like it so what~" he said walking out of the door after setting the clothing on the table. "Bastard" I muttered closing the door.

"i'm so gonna kill you" I said said walking past Izaya "Why so pink~" "why are you such a bastard"


	9. Chapter 9

"that's it i don't give a fuck it they go to jail" i said leaning back in my chair. "ALice-chan a little help here" said Izaya. "nah, i think i'mma sit this one out" I said smirking evilly. "IZAYA!" yelled the voice of shizuo. "Watch out" said a woman a a street sign was about to hit a random kid, but luckily the parents had me there to make sure their childs life wasn't ended.

"YOU IDIOTS YOU COULD"VE ENDED THAT KIDS LIFE" I yelled pointing at the kid and his family. "well i'm sorry if you would've stop shizuo, his life wouldn't been in danger now would it" Izaya said "if you would've let that hit you no one would have to worry for their lives, now would they" I said crossing my arms. "ohhhh she did not just go there" said a random bystander (I love adding random bystanders into my story, even thought most of them end up dead, i still love it)

"Shut up bystander" me and izaya said

"hey stop copying me"

"No you"

"Stop it"

"No you"

"Izaya love's shizuo"

"you disgust me" Izaya said "your the one that said it" I said smirking "bitch" "bastard" "slut" "dick" "Alice" "izaya' We both said back and forth as we glared at each other.

Shizuo and the bystanders pov

"wow..."

Alice's pov

"I hate you" I said "sure you do" Izaya said in a mocking tone. "I'm going home" I said turning towards home.

Kuro's pov

"Mommy, daddy" Akira asked "WHy did Alice-chan say she hated izaya, you told us she thought the complete opposite" Akari said

"some times people say things they don't really mean when they get upset" I said "Now i don't ever want to hear you both say you hate each other" I said "Understood?" "Yes daddy!" they said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

_**so sad news for the people who really like this story this will be the last chapter and if i ever decide to add different endings you'll be the first to hear about it M'kay :) I love you guys, enjoy~**_

Alice's pov

"I can't believe i said that to him" I said dryin my hair with a towel, I had just dyed it back to the auburn brown it once was. . "you know i'mma go say sorry- No what are you thinking you hate this man- or do you?' I said arguing with myself.

*time skip*

"Okay that is it' i'm going to say sorry" I said getting up from sulking on my warm couch. I walked to my bed room and put on some pants and ran out the door with one of my favorite jackets. Bumping into just the person i was going to see. "I-" "you first" "No you" "Okay stop it" I said stopping another argument from happening . "You first" I said "Fine..." HE sighed "I'mreallyreallysorryforcallingyouaslutandabitch" I said almost too fast for me to understand what he said "really the famous Izaya is sorry" I said sarcastically "Shut up... now what were you gonna say" "U-Um... uh u-m I'm sorry I called you a bastard and a dick" I said

"heh your face it's all pink" he said "Shut up before i take it back" I said "You up for a movie?" he asked "yeah sure" I said

*time skip*

"I love you" I mummbled quietly under the noise from the movie

"same here" He said "we'll never tell anybody about this moment ever" I said "FIne what ever ALICE SAID SHE LOVES ME!" Izaya yelled running around the thearter, while i just sat there hiding my face in my jacket.

_**The very very very awkward end~**_


End file.
